Talenta Team vs Vocaloid Team
by TsubasaArc08
Summary: Pertandingan persahabatan antara Talenta Team melawan Vocaloid Team. Para anggota Vocaloid datang ke Spanyol karena mereka sedang libur tak hanya liburan, pertandingan persahabatan pun juga ada di sini. Bagaimana kisah? RnR please [Hiatus until 2014 year]
1. Begining

Suatu hari, saat vocaloid turun ke bumi untuk bertujuan libur ke spanyol, tempatnya Maika, Carla dan Burno.

Tidak hanya mereka, tetapi rekan timnas jepang senior dan lain-lain datang ke spanyol karena mereka ingin liburan sekaligus melihat keadaan Tsubasa dan Sanae di Barcelona, Spanyol.

Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi.

Vocaloid © Yamaha / Cypton Media.

Talenta Team vs Vocaloid Team © TsubasaArc08

Author by TsubasaArc08

Disclamier : keduanya bukan milik saya, ceritanya punya saya.

Genre : Friendship dan Humor.

Warning : OOC, nama tendangannya aneh-aneh, hal-hal yang lucu, sedikit gaje.

Rated : T

A/N : Talenta Team adalah tim yang berisi pemain bola professional sampai ke tingkat dunia dan talenta dalam hal mengolah si kulit bundar.  
Vocaloid Team adalah tim yang berisi para penyanyi dari berbagai negara. vocaloid sendiri bukan anime tetapi hanya software.

-O-

Part 1 : Begining

"Huwwwwa, akhirnya sampai juga" kata Ishizaki.

"Iya, benar" kata Izawa.

Para anggota Vocaloid juga datang.

"Hei, cowok ganteng" sapa Luka genit.

"Wah, ada sapa kita tuh" kata Izawa sambil pukul bahu Ishizaki.

"Awww... Sakit" kata Ishizaki kesakitan.

"Hai" sapa Izawa.

"Kalian temannya Tsubasa kan ?" tanya Luka

"Iya" jawab mereka berdua.

"Woy! Ayo kita pergi, Ishizaki, Izawa" perintah Wakabayashi.

"Bentar" jawab mereka berdua.

"Jangan-jangan ada cewek cantik ya ?" tanya Wakabayashi dalam hati.

"Kau manis deh" rayu Ishizaki.

"Benar kah dugaku, mereka malah asyik ngobrol " kata Wakabayashi.

"Hahahaha...biasa saja" kata Luka tersipu.

Tiba-tiba, ada Wakabayashi di belakang.

"Woy! Ayo kita pergi" kata Wakabayashi sambil jewer kuping berdua.

"Iya...ya... Sakit tau" kata mereka berdua kesakitan.

Akhirnya, Wakabayashi melepaskan jewerannya.

"Maafkan mereka berdua, kami harus pergi sampai jumpa" pamit Wakabayashi sambil nunduk kepala 90 derajat dan lalu mereka pergi.

"Dadah!" seru Luka sambil menlambai-lambai tangan.

Di Luar bandara di barcelona.

"Kalian ini malu-maluin saja, kalian" marah Wakabayashi.

"Maaf" kata mereka berdua.

"Oh ya... Besok pergi kita ke rumah Tsubasa" perintah Misugi.

"SIAP" sahut mereka kompak.

Sebenarnya yang sampai duluan di spanyol adalah Miku Hatsune, SeeU, Aoki Lapis dan Twin Kagamine.

Mereka berlima tinggal di apartemen untuk beberapa bulan.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata Miku.

"Kemana ?" tanya mereka berempat.

"Rahasia deh, pokoknya kalian kaget deh" jawab Miku.

"Yah, ya sudah hayo !" seru Rin.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pergi ke sesuatu tempat di mana mereka belum diketahui.

"Nah, sampai deh" kata Miku sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"WAH! INI RUMAH PEMAIN BARCELONA YA ?" teriak Aoki dan SeeU girang.

"Iya, tapi ini orang yang aku kenal" jawab Miku.

"Siapa ?" tanya SeeU

"Pokoknya nama marganya "Ozora" " jawab Miku.

"Waduh, kok namanya Ozora" kata Aoki bingung.

"Ayo kita ke rumahnya" ajak Len.

Tiba-tiba, pintunya terbuka sedikit dan Miku membukanya sedikit demi sedikit"

Dan masuk tenyata tidak ada orang.

"Wah—" kata SeeU sampai Len tutup mulutnya dengan tangan Len sendiri.

"Sstttt...jangan berisik, SeeU" pelan mereka berempat.

"Ok" pelan SeeU.

Dan mereka berlima naik tangga menuju ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati, sampai juga di kamar Tsubasa dan Sanae.

"Yuk, kita intip" kata Miku sambil buka pintu pelan-pelan.

Ternyata, Tsubasa sedang melakukan sit up, tetapi dia kelihatan tidak pakai baju hanya pakai celana olahraga saja.

HUUUFF

HUUUFF

HUUUFF

HUUUFF

"ternyata dia sedang melakukan sit up" pelan Len.

"Benar,Len" kata Rin.

"Wah, ototnya sixpack sekali" kata Aoki sedari tadi melihat tubuhnya saja.

"Woy, kamu suka orang yang berotot ya ?" tanya SeeU kepada Aoki

"Tidak juga, SeeU" jawab Aoki.

"Oh!" singkat SeeU.

"Sepertinya dia sedang latihan fisik, pantas saja dia berotot" kata Miku menduga.

"Oh" singkat SeeU lagi.

- Part 1 : Begining -

Tsubasa's POV

(hah...ha...ha...ha)

"Lelah juga" kata Tsubasa bangkit.

"HAAAAAAASI—" teriak Rin mau bersin.

Tetapi di tutup oleh tangan Miku.

"Eh, siapa kau ?" tanya Tsubasa curiga

"Gawat, ayo kita turun" pelan mereka berlima sambil turun ke bawah.

Dan Tsubasa nengok ke samping pintu, tapi tidak ada orang.

"Aneh, tapi pintu ini di buka sedikit" kata Tsubasa mulai curiga.

Mereka berempat ketakutan setelah Tsubasa melihat mereka berempat, untung tidak ketahuan.

"Gawat, bagaimana ini ?" tanya SeeU takut

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Miku.

Dan Tsubasa turun ke bawah untuk mengambil air minum karena di botolnya sudah habis.

"Huaaaa...bagaimana dia ke sini ?" tanya SeeU

TA

TA

TA

TA

TA

TA

TA

TA

"Oh tidak" jawab Len mulai takut.

Tsubasa sudah sampai di ruang tamu, tetapi Rin mau bersin.

"HAAAAAAAAISYIM" teriak Rin bersin.

"RIN...eh ?" marah mereka berempat dan teringat bahwa dia sudah di samping mereka.

Tsubasa pun nengok ke samping mereka, dan mereka berlima mulai ketakutan, keringat mereka bercucuran hebat.

Bagaimana Selanjutnya ?

- Part 1 : Begining - (Tsuzuku : Bersambung)

Huufhhh... selesai juga bagian pertamanya.

Tsubasa : Woy, kok bersambung ?

Author : eh, Masalah buatmu ?

Tsubasa : ?

Rin : AYOLAH, THOR READERS PENASARAN TUH.

Author : sabar, Rin part 2 kok ada.

Rin : Syukur deh.

Wakabayashi : wakakakaka lucu.

Mereka bertiga : (gerbukin wakabayashi)

Author : ok, Reviewnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.  
Reviewnya dong.

Sankyu ~

TsubasaArc08


	2. Can I Fly with wings ?

"Woy, Wakabayashi" panggil Izawa.

"Apa ?" tanya Wakabayashi

"Kotak susuku mana ?" tanya Izawa

"Udah gw abisin" jawab Wakabayashi.

"KKKKKKYYYYYAAAA POKOKNYA GANTIIN KOTAK SUSU GW" teriak Izawa marah.

Captain Tsubasa © Yoichi Takahashi

Vocaloid © Yamaha / Cypton Media

Talenta Team vs Vocaloid Team © TsubasaArc08

Author by TsubasaArc08

Disclamier : (Sama yang part 1)

Untuk Warning, Genre, Rated itu sama yang part 1

-O-

Part 2 : Watashi wa tsubasa de tobu koto ga dekimasu ka? (Can I fly with wings ?)

"Gak mau" singkat Wakabayashi.

"YE, HARUS GANTIIN, KALAU GAK, GW NGADU KE TSUBASA MELALUI TELEPON" ancam Izawa.

"Ye...ye...ye gw gantiin kotak susumu" pasrah Wakabayashi.

"Ada apa ribut - ribut ?" tanya Misaki

"Ini kotak susuku diabisin olehnya" jawab Izawa.

"Wakabayashi, harusnya izin dulu ama yang punyanya" nasihat Misaki.

"Iya...ya..ya, tapi karena terburu-buru sampai di apartemen ini, aku minum deh kotak susu miliknya" kata Wakabayashi panjang lebar.

"Lain kali, ga boleh begitu ya, kalau ada apa-apa izin dulu yang punyanya" nasihat Misaki

"Iya"

"Hei, kau cepetan pergi ke minimarket untuk gantiin kotak susu gw" perintah Izawa

"Iya...ya aku belin" elak Wakabayashi sambil ambil jaketnya dan pergi.

Dan Wakabayashi pergi ke minimarket untuk mengantikan kotak susu punya Izawa.

- Part 2 : Can I Fly with wings ? (Watashi wa tsubasa de tobu koto ga dekimasu ka?) -

(Still) Tsubasa POV

"Ga...a...wa..t dia nengok ke kita" gugup Len.

"..."

Tsubasa pun mencoba mendekati mereka berlima dan Miku berteriak ketakutan karena adalah jalan satu-satu untuk menghindar.

"LARI!" teriak Miku.

Dan mereka berlari di suatu sudut arah untuk keluar dari rumahnya, kecuali Aoki yang masih bertahan.

"Apa? Aoki -nya mana ?" tanya SeeU kaget.

"HAH! ITU DIA" teriak Rin.

"AOKIIII KEMARIIINN" teriak Miku dan Len untuk memanggil Aoki yang masih bertahan.

"HEI, PEMUDA TAMPAN, JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT AOKI!" seru SeeU dan Rin.

"Haduh, gimana ini ?" tanya Aoki dalam hati yang ketakutan.

Yang sedikit lagi mendekati Aoki, Aoki pun panik, tapi Tiba-tiba—

"Namamu siapa, gadis cantik ?" tanya Tsubasa tersenyum.

Mereka pun cengo dan jatuh dengan gaya konyol.

"Dasar!" seru Mereka berempat.

"Ano...Namaku Aoki Lapis, sa...la...m ke...na...l ya " jawab Aoki tersipu.

"Oh, kau Aoki, perkenalkan Namaku Tsubasa Ozora, salam kenal" tegas Tsubasa.

"HEH ? TSUBASA YA!" kaget Aoki.

"Iya.." kata Tsubasa sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ternyata ini orangnya" kata Aoki.

"Heh ? Kenapa ?" tanyanya

"Ngak apa-apa" jawab Aoki singkat.

"Mana mereka tadi ?" tanyanya lagi

"Tuh" jawab Aoki sambil tunjuk mereka berempat.

"Hei, kesini" ajar Tsubasa.

"Iya" jawab Miku.

"Tunggu dulu, aku masih takut" gugup SeeU.

"Ga usah sungkah-sungkah, ayo kita masuk" kata Rin.

"Ok" kata SeeU.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam masuk.

"Kalian, kapan sampainya di sini ?" tanya Tsubasa

"Tadi" jawab Rin.

SeeU yang dari tadi di belakang Rin, nampaknya dia ketakutan.

"..."

"Rin, di belakangmu siapa ?" tanyanya

"Aduh, ketahuan deh, hatiku di tembak olehnya" kata SeeU dalam hati.

"SeeU, jangan umpet di belakangku" kata Rin.

"Ba...ik...lah" gugur SeeU.

"Hmmmm...nama dia siapa ?" tanyanya lagi

"Namaku SeeU" jawab SeeU.

"Oh" singkat Tsubasa.

"Sebelumnya, aku jelaskan, dia ini dari korea" kata Rin.

"Heh ? Dia dari Korea" kaget Tsubasa.

"Be...nar, kak Tsubasa" kata SeeU malu.

"Ah...ga usah malu-malu, santai saja aku ini hanya sahabatku saja" kata Tsubasa tersenyum ceria.

"Serius ?" tanya SeeU

"Iya" jawab Tsubasa.

"Kau ini pemalu jika ada cowok ganteng sepertinya hahahahaha" kata Len tertawa.  
"HUH! AWAS KAU YA, LEN" marah SeeU sambil jewer kupingnya Len.

"Ampun, sakit" kata Len kesakitan.

Akhirnya, SeeU melepaskan jewernya dan berpangku tangan.

"Makanya jangan suka ledek saja" nasihat Rin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Miku dan Tsubasa.

"Apa yang lucu ?" tanya Len marah

"Kelakuanmu seperti Ishizaki" kata Tsubasa.

"Hei, si botak itu ?" tanya Len

"Benar" jawab Tsubasa singkat.

"Ayo kita keatas" ajak Tsubasa sambil ambil botol minum yang telah di isi.

"Iya" kata Miku.

"Satu lagi, aku bicara sama kalian, lain kali tidak boleh buka pintu tanpa seijin aku, kan tidak baik ntar kalian di anggap pencuri" nasihat Tsubasa.

"Iya, maaf" kata Mereka berlima bersalah.  
"Tapi ini salah Miku juga" kata Len.

"Sudah...sudah ga usah dibahas, sebagai menembus kesalahan kalian, lebih baik boleh main ke rumahku kapan saja yang kalian mau, khusus untuk Rin Kagamine akan kuberikan makanan enak, yaitu Pudding jeruk dan Jus jeruk" kata Tsubasa.  
Mendengar ada kata "Jeruk". Dia langsung teriak.  
"Hore... Terima kasih, kak Tsubasa" ucap Rin.  
"Ok, sekarang— " katanya tiba-tiba putus karena ada handphone dia berbunyi.  
"Kring...Kring..."  
Dia langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana olahraga dan membuka filp handphone berwarna putih yang bertulis :  
Jun Misugi  
+80xxxxxxxxx  
"Hah? Misugi ?" tanya Tsubasa dan langsung pencet tombol hijau.

"Halo" sapa Tsubasa di telepon.

"Halo, Tsubasa" sapa Misugi.

"Misugi, kau ?" tanyanya kaget

- Part 2 : Can I Fly with wings ? (Watashi wa tsubasa de tobu koto ga dekimasu ka?) (Tsuzuku : Bersambung)

Huff... Selesai di chapter 2

Mohon di review ok !

See you

TsubasaArc08


End file.
